Misplaced
by ayanami-verloren
Summary: Russia's heart is misplaced...or is it?


**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**Warning: Russia x England. Enough said. It's a small drabble though I just wanted to write some RuUk...**

"Where is it…" Russia's frustration increasing as he flipped the chairs a bit more roughly this time. It wasn't anything new that his heart goes missing, it's actually quite loose so it isn't at all surprising.

But after the meeting, when he finally noticed it wasn't there and came back to the conference room, imagine his surprise that his heart is no longer there.

Russia scratched the back of his head. "It usually ends up under the table…" Russia said, confused as to where his heart could have landed. He turned around to meet green eyes, staring up to him.

"England." Russia smiled. He doesn't have the time to deal with this puny nation. He needs to look for his heart now.

"Russia…"

"Yes? What is it?" Russia continued to smile, well, leer at England. England only stared up to him.

"What is it, England?" Russia once again asked. He didn't like that England only stared at him, with that unreadable look on his face.

"You dropped this." Russia's eyes widened as England pulled out his heart from his pocket.

"Erm…thank you I guess…" Russia took his heart back from England who eagerly gave it back.

"I guess my job is done…" England said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" England raised an eyebrow at the Russian.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with your heart?" England asked.

Now that he was reminded, Russia scrutinized his battle-worn heart. It wasn't that appealing, Russia had to admit. It was full of stitches and looked patched-up.

"Of course there is nothing wrong with it…"

England stared at the man, his eyebrows knotted together. "Then what is it?" England asked, confused at the expression on Russia's face. He is used to seeing the man have a very extensive set of expressions but this is the first time he had seen this.

Russia looked at his own heart, solemn and fragile. England was reminded that even though Russia is a lot younger than he is, the man has as much history and scars as he has, maybe even more. England was taken aback by the smile Russia sent him.

It wasn't the one the cold nation had shown him before. No, this time it had a child-like innocence embedded in them.

"Hey, England! How come you have my heart anyway? We weren't sitting next to each other, so how come you have it?" Russia's smile darkened a little.

"Could it be that you were planning on stealing it…It isn't a vital region of mine so that wouldn't work."

England scoffed at the man. "No, you bloody ungrateful bastard, I wasn't planning on stealing it. If you must know, I saved it from being trampled by the hoards of countries eager to leave the room. You should just be thankful…"

"Well, why didn't you give it to me right away?"

England reddened, making Russia raised an eyebrow at the smaller man.

"W-well maybe I-I cleaned it and patched it up a little you git!" It wasn't on the best condition before I salvaged it…" England's ears reddened even more as he felt Russia's violet eyes just on him.

"I-I just thought it needs care…A-a heart is a fragile thing even if it isn't a vital region…"

"You didn't have to do that…" Russia said softly. He doesn't know why he suddenly felt fuzzy and warm…Was it because his heart was held by England?

"Of course I do!" England exclaimed making Russia jump slightly. He watched as the man try to regain his composure and explain.

"Erm…Of course I felt the need to do that…I can't just let it be stepped on by others. If I didn't patched and cleaned it up, it's going to be worn out even more!" England said, staring straight at Russia's violet orbs.

"You really didn't have to that. My heart is strong and tough, it wouldn't break that easily, comrade." Russia shrunk back at the scalding glare he received from the smaller nation.

"You should take care of yourself more! I get it that your economy is strong but that doesn't mean you should ignore your body like that!"

"But I'm not the one that gets sick all the time, da?"

"You are such a wanker Russia."

"Still…why did you do that? It isn't like we're allies or something… We hate each other, remember comrade."

"I do not hate you Russia." Russia's eyes widened at what the Englishman said.

"You're much preferable company than that frog or America."

"Is that so…" England only nodded.

"I guess I don't hate you as much as I hate America."

To this England laughed, something that surprised Russia. The man rarely laughed at his presence so it was new sound to him.

"I guess we have a common hate factor huh…"

"You don't hate America as much as I hate him."Russia said, much to the chagrin of the English nation.

"Well of course not but he is a big annoyance. I don't hate him enough to want to declare a war against him."

"Well, you're pretty puny to declare a war against him…"

"Say that again and I'll throw you out the window."

"I'm just saying you cannot do it. Doing it would mean suicide for you."

"Well…I'm just tired of it."

"Of what?"

"Of fighting…"

Russia stared at the older nation. Now that he is reminded of it, England is a lot older than him and has been to a lot more wars than him.

Russia wondered how England's heart looked liked.

Is it as worn-out as his own or did it already fall apart due to time?

"England…"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you save my heart? We aren't close…It would have benefitted you if you were to damage it…Why did you not just let it be?" Russia wanted to add that no matter how much and how hard those steps are, his heart will be strong enough to take it.

"Didn't I tell you before?" England let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't think I could have let it be. After all, even if you're cruel and insane…that heart still proves that you have some humanity inside you. In this world, a small semblance of humanity is enough to prevent thousands of people dying…"

England smiled a little. "I still think it is a good heart, not worthy of being trampled like that." England laughed. "I must be getting really old. Though I don't want to be like that frog-face-" England was cutoff when Russia grabbed his arm and dragged his body closer.

"Thank you."

England's eyes widened as he felt Russia plant a kiss on his forehead. The Englishman quickly scrambled away from the Russian, who only smiled at the flustered reaction of the Brit.

"I-I didn't do it for you! Don't thank me!"

"Yeah…sure."

"But really I didn't!" England blushed even more when he heard the man chuckle.

"You said that my heart is a good heart…Not everyone would want a tattered heart though…"

"Who said anything about me wanting your heart!?"

"Well, you didn't say you don't want it, it is a good heart, da?"

"That isn't what I meant! And why would I want your heart!?"

"Well, comrade, you did do a good job taking of it."

"That's because you don't take care of it! Wah-" England found himself pinned to the table. With Russia above him and smiling.

"That's why I was thinking of giving it to you." England flushed, both form the position they are in and the hidden meaning underneath those words.

"Wha-What you do you think you're doing!?" England straggled to get loose. "And I don't want your heart!"

"You didn't let me finish comrade." England froze as Russia leaned in, violet eyes, staring straight through his green ones.

"I was thinking of giving it to you for safe keeping. I tend to lose it often and you keeping it safe for me would be beneficial."

"No! Why would I keep your safe anyway?! You can do that yourself."

"Ah, but you said it already. I don't take care of myself that well. I can care about other people much better than I can with myself."

England frowned. "And why would you think I'll agree to that?"

"Well, maybe because…" England shivered at one of Russia's hands let go of his wrist and trailed down towards his chest. The man's large, pale hands stopped at the part where his own heart was suppose to be located. Russia's touch felt cold and hot at the same time. England eyes the hand wearily. He was ready to kick the man hard if just in case he tries to 'invade.'

"…because I want to take your heart in exchange." Russia smirked at how rapidly the man's coloured changed from deathly pale to furious red. His smirk change to a smile when England stared up to him, eyes wide and naturally bright as well as confused when he backed away.

"But I'm not going to force you. You and the rest of the world would be one with Russia in time."

England watched as the man walked away. He was going to follow when he saw Russia's heart, laid next to him.

"Russia! You left your heart again!" England shouted at the Russian.

Russia stopped but didn't look back the Englishman. "Didn't I say I want you to keep it for safe keeping. After all, all it does in my house is to gather dust so I much rather give it to you."

"But I don't want it!" England was about to run after Russia when he stopped and stared at the heart in his hand.

It wasn't as cold and as tattered as before but it was just as fragile.

'Much like the person who owns it…' England thought as he stared at it. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if he keep it safe for Russia until he takes it back. After all, there is no way he'll give Russia his heart, so the man's promise would be a lost cause.

England tucked it back to one of his suits' pockets and walked out of the room.

**I love RuUk...So I'll most probably write up some more~ And shimejis are cute!**

**Review!**


End file.
